


Unsupervised Pets (Translation) - Trạm cứu hộ động vật của Will Graham

by mabeo2610



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hannibal AU, Humor, Implied Murder, M/M, Minor cursing, Pre-Slash, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation in Vietnamese, implied animal cruelty
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Will cứu rất nhiều chó và Hannibal chỉ có thể đứng nhìn trong vô vọng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsupervised Pets (Translation) - Trạm cứu hộ động vật của Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unsupervised Pets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643152) by [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH). 



 

 

***

 

“Tôi mới có một chú chó.”

 

Bác sĩ Lecter chậm rãi gật đầu. Họ đã bàn luận xung quanh về chủ đề cuộc sống cá nhân suốt cả buổi tối, nhưng đây mới là thông tin gần nhất liên quan đến chuyện cá nhân. Hắn sẽ nắm lấy cơ hội này. Có còn hơn không. “Tin tốt đấy.”

 

“Vâng.”

 

“Tôi không biết anh đang muốn nuôi chó.”

 

“Đúng là không, thật ra… bé ấy tìm thấy tôi.” Thấy bác sĩ Lecter không hỏi gì thêm, Will giải thích, “Bé là chó hoang. Nhưng xinh xắn lắm. Thực ra tôi đã nghĩ là nó đòi ăn thôi, nhưng nó lại muốn chơi cùng.”

 

“Có lẽ nó thấy cô đơn chăng?”

 

“Trông nó không có vẻ u sầu.” Will gõ lên tay vịn ghế, chờ đợi bác sĩ tâm lý của anh hỏi tiếp vì sao anh lại biết nhiều cảm xúc của sự cô độc như thế, nhưng ông ta không hỏi gì. Will nói tiếp, “Cô cún này xinh lắm, một con Collie Border rất nhanh nhạy. Tôi định tìm cho bé một gia đình, nhưng dường như bé quyết định ở lại với tôi.”

 

“Và việc này khiến cậu cảm thấy như thế nào?”

 

Khuôn mặt Will nhăn nhó, hơi mỉm cười trước câu hỏi cũ rích đó. Bác sĩ Lecter nhún vai thay lời xin lỗi vì chiêu phân tích tâm lí lười biếng nhưng không rút lại câu hỏi.

 

“Tôi cảm thấy sự hiện diện của con cún an ủi tôi rất nhiều.”

 

Bác sĩ Lecter gật đầu thêm, như thể vậy là xong chuyện. Tuy vậy, Will có vẻ nghĩ ngợi nhiều.

 

“Sao vậy, Will?”

 

Will nhún vai. “Bé rất sạch sẽ, ăn uống đầy đủ, không bị thương tật gì. Không có lí gì để đi tìm tôi cả.”

 

“Có thể nó nghĩ cậu cần một người bên cạnh.”

 

“Có thể đó là một hành động vì thương hại.”

 

“Khi cậu nhận nuôi nó ư?”

 

“Khi nó đi tìm tôi.”

 

“Chà,” Hannibal kín đáo liếc nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay để xem liệu hắn còn đủ thời gian để bàn luận về câu nói kia không, nhưng đã hết giờ. “Ai có thể biết được chứ? Biết đâu đây lại là một thay đổi tốt đấy.”

 

Dừng lại ở cửa, hắn hỏi, “Cậu đã đặt tên cho nó chưa?”

 

“Alana.”

 

“Hòn đá nhỏ của cậu.”

 

Will nhìn hắn như thể ý nghĩa của cái tên không liên quan gì đến việc cậu chọn cái tên đó. “Tôi chỉ nghĩ đó là một cái tên dễ thương thôi.”

 

“Quả là một cái tên rất đẹp.”

 

***

 

Khi Will kể cho hắn nghe về Jack, có một cảm giác buồn cười nhen nhón trong tâm trí Hannibal, như thể cậu ta đang có ý định làm một việc gì đó không được tích cực lắm vì mới chỉ có một tháng kể từ khi cậu ta nhận nuôi Alana.

 

Hắn nói vậy với cậu.

 

“Vâng, à thì, tôi cũng không định như vậy.”

 

“Cậu đang khó chịu.”

 

“Cả cái chuyện này đều rất khó chịu.”

 

Nếu Will biết tình bạn sẽ đem lại những gánh nặng ân nghĩa đi kèm lớn như vậy, anh đã không nhận lời mời cùng đi câu cá của Đặc vụ Winston hai tháng trước.

 

Bác sĩ Lecter gật đầu trước kết luận này và tuyên bố, “Tình bạn đôi khi rất phức tạp.” Hắn cố gắng đẩy chiều hướng cuộc trò chuyện xa khỏi rắc rối mới của cậu ta, nhưng Will không dễ cắn câu chút nào. Cậu ta đang bực mình và muốn xả giận.

 

Phần lớn là vì hôm nay anh không muốn trách móc Đặc vụ Winston. Nói gì thì nói, cậu ta là một đặc vụ giỏi, không bao giờ nhờ Will làm việc gì nếu như anh không thấy thoải mái, và luôn yêu cầu anh đi ra ngoài nếu thấy anh bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi. Và  cậu ta cũng là người bạn đồng hành tuyệt vời trên một con thuyền giữa chốn hoang vu, không hỏi han linh tinh hay tấn công suy nghĩ của Will bằng mấy câu chuyện phiếm.

 

Hơn nữa, cậu ta cũng là người từng gợi ý (một cách rất nhẹ nhàng) rằng có thể đi gặp bác sĩ tâm lý sẽ rất tốt cho “những kĩ năng con người” của Will. Đúng hơn là cho những kỹ năng đang thiếu.

 

Đặc vụ Winston cũng có một người chủ nhà nhất quyết không cho cậu ta nuôi chó dù cho chú chó đó có ngoan ngoãn và dũng cảm đến đâu. Vậy nên cậu ta đã tìm đến ứng cử viên tuyệt vời nhất: anh chàng đồng nghiệp độc thân đầu óc không bình thường đến mức không có bạn bè hay người yêu đang sống một thân một mình trong một ngôi nhà giữa nơi khỉ ho cò gáy.

 

“Một chú chó đánh hơi được huấn luyện thuần thục, nó sẽ không gây khó khăn cho anh đâu,” Winston nói.

 

Will cãi lại, “Tôi tưởng anh nói nó khuyết tật mà.”

 

“Chân hơi khập khiễng thôi. Thật ra nó già lắm rồi, mấy năm trước người ta nghĩ nên tiêm cho nó một mũi an thần luôn sau lần nó bị bắn khi đang thực hiện nhiệm vụ. Tôi nghĩ như vậy thì độc ác quá.”

 

“Bị bắn khi đang thực hiện nhiệm vụ,” Will suýt cười.

 

“Nhiệm vụ của nó là đánh hơi những chiếc túi khả nghi,” Winston đáp, giọng hơi bực mình. “Nó đã tìm thấy một cái cánh tay người ngay trước khi nghi phạm rút súng và nổi điên.”

 

“Phải, Jack giỏi quá.”

 

Nói đểu vậy thôi, Will đành đầu hàng và đồng ý cho Winston đưa chú chó đến bãi rào, để ngó qua nó thôi, chứ không trách nhiệm gì hết.

 

Jack có chính xác những tố chất của chó nghiệp vụ. Một chú chó chăn cừu Đức to cao, trông khá khỏe mạnh với vẻ khắc kỷ. Nếu như biết mình đang gặp rắc rối (loài chó luôn luôn biết), nó sẽ không thể hiện ra, nó ngồi bằng hai chân sau với sợi dây xích quanh cổ, đầu ngẩng cao như thể nó mới là người kiểm soát mọi chuyện chứ không phải cái cậu trẻ tuổi khoác bộ quân phục còn mới kia.

 

Tay cảnh sát trẻ và Đặc vụ Winston thuyết phục rằng Jack sẽ là một con chó rất tốt. Đến khi thấy Will có vẻ không ấn tượng lắm (nói gì thì nói, Jack không thể so sánh với Alana được), họ nói nó sẽ là một con chó canh nhà rất tốt cho tổ ấm trống trải và đơn độc của Will.

 

Họ bắt nó đi, cái tật ở chân còn nặng hơn nhiều so với Winston từng nói. Việc này có vẻ làm Jack mất tự tin hơn một chút, nhưng nó vẫn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đi từ đầu này đến đầu bên kia sân mà không cúi đầu một lần. Nó từ chối bỏ cuộc, nếu người ta muốn tiêm cho nó một mũi, nó cũng sẽ không cầu xin lòng thương hại từ ai đâu.

 

Will tự hỏi loài chó nào mà lại đặt niềm kiêu hãnh lên trước cả bản năng sinh tồn. Với một thái độ như thế này sẽ không có ai mủi lòng và giang tay đón nhận nó vào một gia đình mới đâu.

 

“Nào,” Winston nài nỉ, một cách cẩn thận, “anh nghĩ sao?”

 

“Anh thực sự rất quan tâm đến việc cứu con chó, phải không?”

 

Jack kêu lên một tiếng phản đối khi nghe từ _con chó_ , nhưng nó vẫn ngồi yên.

 

Will đảo mắt. “Được rồi!”

 

Tay cảnh sát trẻ là người vui nhất. “Tuyệt! Bella sẽ vui lắm đây!”

 

“Bella là ai?”

 

Winston làm vẻ mặt tội lỗi. “À, vâng, ừm, thật ra có chút…vấn đề này.”

 

Đến đoạn này, Bác sĩ Lecter cau mày và ngắt mạch kể chuyện của Will. “Còn một con chó khác nữa sao?”

 

Will thở dài, “Có vẻ là Jack đã kết đôi trọn đời với một chú chó chăn cừu Bỉ lông đen to đùng và tôi _đơn giản là_ không thể bỏ cô chó đó lại được.”

 

“Vậy là cậu bị lừa để nhận nuôi thêm hai con chó.”

 

“Vâng.” Will gật đầu, bặm môi.

 

Cậu ta đang cáu. Cậu ta cảm thấy bị phản bội.

 

Giờ thì Hannibal có thể xử lý được việc này.

 

Buổi điều trị tiếp tục diễn ra suôn sẻ.

 

***

 

“Tôi vừa mới cứu được một con nữa.”

 

Một lời thú nhận, nhưng là lời thú nhận tự hào.

 

Hannibal nhẩm tính. Con thứ tư trong chưa đầy hai tháng.

 

Dù có thêm cả núi việc khi ở cùng, nhưng Alana, Jack và Bella giúp cuộc sống dễ thở hơn. Nhất là Alana. Anh không muốn thiên vị một ai hết, nhưng anh không thể ngừng được. Cô cún luôn là người đầu tiên chào anh khi về đến nhà và vội vàng đến bên cạnh khi anh gặp ác mộng. Từ đấy trở đi, chỉ cần với tay xuống và chạm vào lông của bé cũng đủ để anh bình tĩnh lại và có một đêm yên bình hơn.

 

Sau đó là Bella. Anh vốn miễng cưỡng khi nhận nuôi cô chó, nhưng giờ thì anh không thể tưởng tượng nổi cuộc sống không có Bella sẽ ra sao. Đúng hơn là, anh không thể tưởng tượng nổi việc đối mặt với một chú chó cứng đầu cứng cổ như Jack mà không có Bella ở bên. Không như Alana, Jack không chạy lăng xăng chờ được để mắt đến hay luôn sẵn sàng an ủi Will khi cần; Jack sủa và cào cửa cho tới khi nó được thả ra ngoài. Chú ta sẽ không chịu ngồi yên cho tới khi được thêm một đĩa đồ ăn nữa. Chú ta sẽ gọi Will dậy vào nửa đêm bở vì nó nghe thấy tiếng một con sóc rất khả nghi ở bên ngoài.

 

Phần lớn thời gian, Will nhịn. Để Jack làm theo ý nó dễ hơn là đợi đến khi nó phải dừng lại. Nhưng đôi khi, nhất là những khi anh muốn ngủ tiếp chứ không phải đi đuổi sóc giữa đêm, anh có thể đặt niềm tin vào lòng nhân hậu của Bella sẽ kéo bạn đời của nó đi, như thể nói rằng, “Anh yêu à, đừng làm phiền Cậu chủ nữa, cậu ấy đang rất mệt và không muốn chơi cùng bây giờ.”

 

Anh kể với Bác sĩ Lecter về chuyện này, nhưng làm rõ là anh không phiền lòng. Jack là một chú chó ngoan luôn chấp hành quy tắc trong nhà và không tỏ ra thương hại anh. Không giống hầu hết loài người (và cả Alana và Bella), Jack thấy anh đáng được tôn trọng và không đánh giá thấp hay nghĩ anh vô dụng.

 

“Vậy là, đến lúc đấy, cậu nghĩ,” Hannibal thận trọng nói, “nếu cậu có thể xoay xở được với ba con chó, cậu có thể xử lí con thứ tư dễ như trở bàn tay.”

 

Will cố nén cười. “Tôi đoán là như vậy.”

 

“Lần này cũng là do Đặc vụ Winston sao?”

 

“Không, nhóc này như thể trò đùa của tạo hóa dành cho tôi vậy. Ý tôi là tôi đã có tận ba chú chó lớn ở nhà dù ở cùng chúng cũng không vất vả cho lắm. Vậy nên tôi _phải_ có thêm một con cún có thể gây ra một đống rắc rối cỡ bằng cả một đàn vậy.”

 

Freddie là một con cún nhỏ lai từ giống chó săn đánh hơi với một cái mũi tinh nhạy luôn dắt nó đi bất cứ nơi nào nó muốn. Cô nhóc lăng xăng vào sân nhà anh với cái đầu chúi xuống, như thể anh mới là một tên tội phạm còn nó thì đang lần theo dấu vết khả nghi.

 

Freddie luôn lén lút. Cô nhóc biết khi nào nó hư và những việc nó không được phép làm. Ít nhất một hay hai lần trong ngày, Will phải hét lên, “Freddie! Không được! Hư quá! Đi ra ngoài mau!”

 

Freddie vâng lời. Tránh xa khỏi cái điều bị cấm làm và ngồi yên. Trong một lúc. Rồi nó lại thử sức chịu đựng của Will lần nữa.

 

Sau khi phải chứng kiến Cậu chủ vật lộn để giữ tên phá rối này ở nguyên một chỗ, Jack quyết định bắt chân xử lí việc này. Tuy chú ta vốn cứng đầu cứng cổ, nhưng chú biết ai mới là Cậu chủ trong gia đình này và muốn mọi việc phải có trật tự  và nề nếp. Nếu con nhóc trèo lên ghế trường kỷ, chú ta sẽ sủa và tự đẩy nó xuống; nếu con nhóc tính ăn vụng đồ của Alana, nó sẽ gầm gừ và đuổi nó đi; nếu con nhóc lẩn đến những chỗ bị cấm, chú ta sẽ ủn nó về nhà như với một con cừu đi lạc và đảm bảo để con nhóc sẽ không trốn đi đâu được nữa.

 

Già Jack tốt bụng. Chú ta cứng đầu thật đấy, nhưng đáng tin cậy hơn nhiều so với đã số những người Will biết.

 

Tất nhiên, Hannibal vẫn chỉ ra, “Trông nom chúng sẽ rất vất vả đấy.”

 

“Đúng là thế,” Will nói, nhưng trông cậu ta không có vẻ mệt mỏi như Bác sĩ Lecter từng nghĩ. Chắc hắn đã để lộ điều gì đó ra mặt nên Will nhún vai. “Cảm giác có ai đó cần mình dễ chịu lắm.”

 

***

 

Winston biết Will sẽ ra cái quyết định dở hơi này trước khi Will kịp xin giữ lũ chó lại.

 

“Đừng làm vậy.”

 

Will mở mắt. Trông chúng ướt đẫm và sắp sửa phát điên. Trong một khoảnh khắc, anh không chắc mình đã nghe Winston nói những gì.

 

_Đừng làm vậy, Will._

_Đừng giết cô ấy, Will._

_Đừng cho lũ chó ăn thịt cô ấy, Will._

 

Anh đang chậm rãi lấy lại tâm trí của mình, những suy nghĩ của anh rối tung như tơ vò.

 

Đặc vụ Winston xin lỗi. “Tôi không nên đùa nghịch với cách làm của anh, Will. Tôi xin lỗi nhé.”

 

Nghe thấy nhắc tên mình, Will chớp mắt và dường như đã tỉnh lại.

 

“Anh nói sao?”

 

“Tôi nói anh không thể giữ lũ chó.”

 

“Tôi biết. Chúng là vật chứng mà.”

 

Winston cau mày. Rồi hiểu ra. “Mẹ kiếp!”

 

“Tôi nghĩ anh sẽ tìm thấy phần thi thể còn lại của Cassie Boyle mắc trong răng của chúng đấy.”

 

Tay đặc vụ bước quanh căn phòng bẩn thỉu, đếm mấy con chó. Tất cả là bảy con. Chúng sủa om sòm. Không phải om sòm kiểu thân thiện. Chúng là chó chọi, với những chiếc răng nanh to tướng và thái độ hung hãn.

 

“Là vũ khí gây án hay là phương tiện để hủy bằng chứng đây?” Anh thực sự không muốn nghĩ đến câu trả lời.

 

“Hắn giết họ ở trên gác, rồi kéo xác xuống đây.”

 

“Không phải người ta phải bỏ đói một con chó để bắt chúng đánh nhau sao?”

 

Will lắc đầu. “Anh đánh giá quá cao hiểu biết của tôi về chó đấy.”

 

“Thì anh nuôi những bốn con rồi mà.”

 

“Sáu.”

 

Winston nhướng mày.

 

“Tôi mới đón Zee và Jimmy về tuần trước.” Rồi anh ngừng nói. “Đừng có kể cho Bác sĩ Lecter khi ông ấy tới nhé.”

 

“Tôi sẽ không kể nếu anh không đưa bất kì con nào trong số này về nhà với anh. Còn nếu anh làm vậy, tôi sẽ gọi người can thiệp đấy.”

 

Một con pitbull nhãi dớt đầy mõm phi thân vào lồng của nó, như thể để chứng tỏ ý kiến của anh ta.

 

Will gật đầu, “Hiểu rồi.”

 

Winston rùng mình. “Tôi sẽ để anh tự lo liệu. Tôi đi gọi cho bên Kiểm soát Động vật.”

 

Will thở dài và đứng cách khỏi mấy cái lồng xa hết cỡ có thể. Nhìn lũ chó bị giam cầm và đánh đập khiến anh thấy khó chịu, một cảm giác pha trộn giữa thương hại và sợ hãi rằng những chiếc lồng kia không đủ vững chắc để chứa hết cơn thịnh nộ của chúng và anh sẽ trở thành món tráng miệng trong hôm nay. Vậy nên anh đứng lại gần cánh cửa đang mở, đôi mắt vẫn nhấn chìm trong cái bi thương của căn phòng. Hai chân sẵn sàng phóng đi bất cứ lúc nào.

 

Rồi anh để ý con chó ở phía bên trái anh đang ngồi yên.

 

Khi bác sĩ Lecter tới và đã sẵn sàng để cung cấp những tham vấn vô giá của hắn, mấy ngón tay của cậu ta đã mò mẫm qua chiếc lồng, để cho một con chó sục Staffordshire màu xám trông rất lành lạnh và sạch sẽ so với bọn còn lại liếm láp.

 

“Đừng nói gì hết.”

 

Will quay lại nhìn thấy bác sĩ Lecter đứng ở cửa, biết rất rõ chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

 

“Một con nữa sao, Will?”

 

Will mỉm cười, vẻ hối lỗi. “Tên nó là Abel.”

 

“Chúng cũng đeo biển tên cơ à?”

 

“…Không.”

 

Nhất định họ sẽ phải nói chuyện nghiêm túc vào buổi điều trị tiếp theo.

 

***

 

Sau khi đón Abel về và Winston nói với bác sĩ tâm lí của anh về Jimmy và Zee, Will hứa với bác sĩ Lecter anh sẽ không nhận nuôi thêm chú chó nào trong thời gian tới. Anh biết bác sĩ của mình nói đúng, rằng gia đình tạm thời mà anh đang góp nhặt từ ngoài đường và bãi rào (gần đây là từ phòng tra tấn) chỉ là một cách thay thế vụng về cho việc giao tiếp với con người. Và anh đi trị liệu tâm lý là vì anh muốn thay đổi việc này.

 

Nhưng, anh lại lưỡng lự trước khi hứa như vậy, bởi vì tổ ấm của anh khiến anh thấy mình hoàn toàn có thể làm mọi việc như người bình thường, biết chăm sóc và giao tiếp với người khác. Hơn nữa, âm thanh và sự lộn xộn từ của đàn chó khiến ngôi nhà không còn u ám như trước nữa.

 

“Tôi nghĩ cuối cùng tôi cũng học được cách tách biệt công việc và cuộc sống cá nhân. Ý tôi là, tôi thấy chuyện này có gì là không tốt đâu.” Will nói, sau khi đồng ý sẽ không đón chó hoang về nhà nữa.

 

Hannibal nói cho anh một lý do hoàn toàn hợp lý về việc vì sao chó không thể thay thế cho người được – bởi vì nói “cậu có một tâm trí tuyệt mĩ và cậu nên đón nhận lấy nó” vào lúc này không phải là một ý hay.

 

Hắn bảo Will về nhà để thuần hóa Abel.

 

Bây giờ, Will quyết định chỗ phù hợp với Abel nhất là ở trong lồng mỗi khi không được giám sát, anh cho nó một cái lồng to hơn cái trước của nó với thật nhiều thức ăn và đồ chơi gặm cho chó, trong lúc đó anh cũng lên kế hoạch sửa lại phòng ngủ phụ để cho chú ta có chỗ để duỗi chân cẳng khi anh đi vắng. Abel không có vẻ khó chịu hay bực mình về việc này, nên có thể nó vừa mới bị bắt làm chó chọi thôi, nhưng cẩn tắc vô áy náy vẫn hơn. Abel có thể nhai rau ráu Jimmy nhỏ thay cho bữa sáng nếu nó muốn ngay cả trước khi Jack kịp can thiệp.

 

Giống như Freddie, Beverly không thèm xin phép gì khi đến, chỉ lẻn vào trong và cuộn tròn mình trên nóc kệ và nhìn Will xử lý cái chân vịt của chiếc xuồng máy. Anh không để ý cô mèo nằm ở đó cho tới khi nó meo lên một tiếng. Cô ả rất xinh, mang cái đuôi dài thon thả cùng cặp mắt tò mò dường như luôn dõi theo anh mọi nơi, và khá thông minh khi biết giữa một khoảng cách an toàn với những thành viên còn lại trong nhà.

 

Mấy lần đầu, Will cho nó đồ ăn thừa.

 

Hai tuần sau, Will cho nó một cái tên.

 

Beverly không sống luôn ở trong nhà, thỉnh thoảng cô mèo lại mò vào khi nó nghĩ lũ chó không để ý. Đấy là bản chất loài mèo thôi, Will nghĩ vậy.

 

Ngày hôm sau hôm Beverly được đặt tên, bác sĩ Lecter nhìn anh với vẻ suy tính. Will nghĩ ông ta muốn nói về mấy chủ đề nhạy cảm (“Cậu có ghét mẹ cậu không, cậu Graham?”), nhưng rồi ông ta chỉ cười khẩy. “Cậu mới có thêm một con chó nữa.”

 

Will ngập ngừng, rồi anh nói thật. “Không.”

 

Bác sĩ tâm lý của anh lờ anh đi và nói, vẻ bực bội, như thể ông ta đang sắp sửa chịu thua đàn chó nhà Will vậy, “Cậu vừa mới cứu một con tháng trước.”

 

“Nó không phải là chó.”

 

“Một con gây rắc rối là đằng khác.”

 

“Abel không gây rắc rối. Nó đang trong quá trình tái hòa nhập. Và tôi không nhận nuôi thêm chú chó nào hết cả.”

 

“Trừ khi đấy là một con cá vàng, bằng không tôi có thể coi cậu vẫn đang hành động theo khuôn mẫu.”

 

“Tôi mới có một cô mèo.” Cả hai cùng dừng lại để nghĩ. Will kết luận, “Tôi không hiểu thế nào mà chuyện lại thành ra như thế.”

 

Bác sĩ Lecter cười lớn đến mức sắp sửa trở nên thiếu nghiêm túc. Hoặc là thế hoặc là xử quách bệnh nhân của hắn đi.

 

Will vùi mặt vào tay, đánh giá lại những lựa chọn gần đây trong đời mình, cho tới khi bác sĩ tâm lí của anh quyết định đưa ra giải pháp tốt nhất, “Có lẽ cậu nên cân nhắc tới việc giao tiếp với người bình thường nhiều hơn.”

 

“Tôi giao tiếp với con người bình thường mà.”

 

“Đấy là ở nơi làm việc.”

 

“Và với cả ông nữa.”

 

“Chỉ có hai lần một tuần thôi. Và là để nói chuyện về công việc.”

 

“Và về lũ cún nhà tôi nữa.”

 

Bác sĩ Lecter không nhúc nhích.

 

“Nếu ý ông là có một cô bạn gái, thì tôi nghĩ tôi không có cơ hội đâu. Ai mà muốn hẹn hò với một gã mắc đủ thứ bệnh tâm thần và nuôi bảy con chó chứ?”

 

Bác sĩ Lecter không thể không gật đầu. “Và một con mèo nữa.”

 

Và đến lượt Will cười lớn trước cái số kiếp xui xẻo của anh.

 

***

 

Bác sĩ Lecter có mặt ở đó khi con tiếp theo xuất hiện. Hay đúng hơn là, tự động nhảy vào cuộc sống của Will.

 

Hắn quyết định đến thăm Will. Biết đâu Will lại sống ở một nơi tối tăm bẩn thỉu, giống như mấy bà cô già nuôi mèo vậy, và rồi hắn sẽ có cái để bắt bẻ cậu ta trong buổi điều trị tiếp theo. Nhưng nhà cậu ta lại rất ngăn nắp gọn gàng, khoảng sân được dọn dẹp tươm tất còn đàn chó thì khá ngoan. Freddie để lại dấu móng lên bộ âu phục của hắn, nhưng chuồn đi ngay khi Will quát, “Hư quá Freddie! Hư quá!”. Đến cả Abel dường như là con chó hiền nhất trong nhà, với chiếc dọ quấn quanh mõm trông dễ chịu và thỏa mãn.

 

Will mở cửa và cả lũ cùng ùa ra ngoài để chơi trong khi người lớn ở lại để nói chuyện vì sao chúng lại làm cuộc sống của Will khó khăn hơn. Đúng hơn là, trong khi Hannibal cố gắng thuyết phục Will về chuyện này.

 

Hắn ta đang nói dở một nửa bài giải trình dài lê thê về lý do tại sao Will không nên phục thuộc vào lũ thú cưng của anh ta mà trong lúc đó lại lẩn tránh con người thì hắn nhận ra đôi mắt Will đã chớp chớp sang phía bên trái vài centimet.

 

“Will này, chúng ta đang nói về vấn đề sức khỏe tâm thần của cậu đấy, ít ra cậu cũng nên giả vờ lắng nghe chứ.”

 

Hai mắt cậu ta cụp xuống nhìn Hannibal với chút hoang mang. “Tôi thề là tôi không có đón con đấy về nhà.”

 

“Hả?”

 

Will chỉ tay. Hannibal quay lại.

 

Một con mèo vàng to đùng có hai mắt sáng rực đang ngồi trên cái lồng trống không của Abel.

 

Hắn quay lại Will với cái nhìn nghiêm khắc.

 

“Con mèo đó vào đây bằng cách nào?”

 

“Tôi đoán nó lỉnh vào qua cửa sổ.”

 

“Cậu cho nó đồ ăn à?”

 

“Làm gì có!”

 

“Will?”

 

“Không mà!”

 

“Cậu có thấy nó lang thang quanh khu này không?”

 

Will không đáp.

 

“Năm phút thôi sao? Chỉ cần năm phút để cậu quấn quýt lấy một con mèo hoang thôi sao?”

 

Will đỏ bừng mặt và hứa, “Tôi sẽ tìm nhà mới cho Chilton. Tôi thề đấy.”

 

Hannibal biết thừa buổi điều trị tiếp theo sẽ bắt đầu như thế nào, và hắn đã đúng, bởi vì đến thứ Năm Will bước vào, bối rối và ngượng ngùng, nói, “Tôi biết anh sẽ nói gì, nhưng Chilton _nhất định không chịu đi,_ bất kể tôi có làm cái gì. Nó không phải là lỗi của tôi.”

 

Hóa ra, bỏ đói và đẩy nó ra khỏi nhà cũng không ngăn được nó ăn trộm từ đĩa của Alana và gào rú cho đến khi Will cho nó vào nhà. Với một tính cách quyến rũ như vậy, tìm một gia đình mới cho nó không phải đơn giản.

 

Biết đâu một ngày nào đó nó lại bỏ đi. Ôi trời, Will còn chẳng biết nó _vào nhà_ bằng cách nào cơ. Và thực sự anh ước mình nó đừng có vào. Tên mèo làm anh phát khiếp, lúc nào cũng vênh váo lượn lờ quanh nhà như thể đây mới là nhà của nó, không bao giờ có mặt khi Will gọi nó, nhưng lúc nào cũng xuất hiện khi Will đã khóa hết cửa và đặt chuông báo động. Và tên mèo lúc nào cũng quan sát, như thể nó là nhà khoa học đang quan sát một vật thể lạ và ghi chép lại mọi hành vi kỳ cục.

 

Giống mèo như nó có thể lập âm mưu hủy diệt thế giới cũng nên.

 

Hơn nữa, nó không thông minh như Beverly. Chilton thích chọc ngoáy đàn chó. Thực ra, chỗ ngồi ưa thích nhất của nó trên cả cái quả địa cầu này là nóc lồng của Abel, đặc biệt là khi có Abel ở trong lồng.

 

“Nó chọn chú chó bất ổn nhất trong nhà và ngồi lên đầu nó để chứng tỏ ai mới là cấp trên,” Will nói, quá bồn chồn để ngồi yên.

 

Hannibal cân nhắc. “Một con mèo có tính ái kỷ.”

 

“Tôi chỉ biết là sớm hay muộn Abel sẽ tìm được cách cậy lồng ra ngoài và khi đó Chilton sẽ gặp rắc rối to.”

 

Will nhận ra ánh mắt đấy.

 

“Sao nào?”

 

Hannibal nói, giọng thận trọng, “Cậu có để ý rằng dù cậu chẳng thích con mèo đó chút nào, nhưng cậu vẫn coi nó là trách nhiệm của cậu không?”

 

“Ý anh là sao?” Will nói, chống chế lại.

 

“Tương tự với Freddie, theo như tôi nhớ.”

 

“Vậy anh muốn tôi làm gì nào? Gọi cho bên trại chó mèo hoang à?”

 

“Đúng vậy.”

 

Will sững người trước câu trả lời thẳng thừng.

 

Hannibal thử tiếp cận vấn đề một cách khéo léo hơn. “Ý tôi là cậu nên bắt đầu nghĩ đến việc cho đi những trách nhiệm của cậu hiện tại. Cậu không nợ chúng cái gì cả.”

 

Will cố tình không nói giọng dễ nghe, “Vô tâm quá. Kể cả với một người như anh.”

 

Phần còn lại của buổi điều trị diễn ra trong sự im lặng kì quặc.

 

***

 

Trước khi Will đón Nick và Melissa về, hai chú Cockapoo lông đỏ, Hannibal mới nhận ra rằng những buổi nói chuyện và bài diễn trình dài dòng về việc “tại sao cậu lại làm việc này/làm thế nào để ngừng việc này lại/tại sao cậu nên ngừng việc này lại” không có tác dụng gì với Will hết. Đúng, cậu ta biết cậu ta có vấn đề. Không, cậu ta chẳng quan tâm lắm đâu.

 

Hannibal không biết hắn có nên coi cậu ta là một thành công (Will Graham cuối cùng cũng hạnh phúc) hay là một thất bại (Will Graham cuối cùng cũng hạnh phúc bởi vì cậu ta nuôi một đàn chó và gần như không giao tiếp với con người.)

 

Hắn không muốn trở thành bác sĩ tâm lí _kiểu đó_ nhưng hắn đang cân nhắc rất nghiêm túc về việc gọi cho bên Kiểm soát Động vật, hay Sở Y Tế địa phương. Hoặc là gọi cho _Hoarders.(*)_

 

Hắn có thể gợi ý cho Will một bác sĩ tâm lý _đặc biệt_ có thể giúp chữa trị cho rắc rối của cậu ta một cách cụ thể hơn. Nhưng như vậy đồng nghĩa với việc chấp nhận thất bại.

 

Bị đánh bại bởi một lũ chó đầy dãi nhớt, Hannibal thầm nghĩ. Không phải là điều hắn muốn viết vào _sơ yếu lí lịch_ của mình.

 

Hắn nhớ cái lần cuối lái xe đến Wolf Trap, bài diễn thuyết đã có sẵn trong đầu. Một bài nói liên quan chặt chẽ tới Công Việc Cứu Hộ Quan Trọng Của Will, sẽ dễ làm hài lòng bất kì ai. Nếu bí quá, hắn có thể nói về Bà Mẹ. Ừ thì, xài chiêu đó thì chẳng tử tế gì cả, nhưng hắn hết cách rồi.

 

Hắn nghe tiếng búa đập ầm ĩ và tiếng chó sủa thay lời chào. Ở sau nhà, Will đang dựng một cái hàng rào, chắc là để nhốt lũ chó lại vì bây giờ ngôi nhà đã trở nên quá chật chội. Cả đàn chó đang chăm chú dõi theo, tò mò xem Cậu chủ đang làm gì mà trông ngố quá vậy.

 

Tự nhiên, Freddie ngoạm lấy cái búa và chạy biến đi.

 

Việc lấy lại cái búa đã trở thành nhiệm vụ lớn khi Jack chạy theo, Will thì ráng đuổi và hét lớn, “Không, Freddie! Hư quá! Cái búa nặng như vậy mày sẽ bị thương bây giờ!” Không hiểu bằng cách nào, hai chó một người lại vật lộn vì cái búa ngay tại bãi bùn. Cả đàn tưởng rằng đây chỉ là giờ chơi cùng với Cậu chủ và tất cả cùng nhảy vào hùa theo.

 

Ai cũng bẩn thỉu và ồn ào. Will bước vào trong nhà người dính đầy đất và dãi chó. Lũ chó thế nào cũng muốn vào trong nhà luôn và quậy tung hết mọi thứ. Sau đó, cậu ta đã phải dành mấy ngày cuối tuần lau dọn nhà cửa, tắm cho đàn chó và cố gắng giữ cho tất cả đều được sạch sẽ.

 

Hỗn loạn. Bác sĩ Lecter không thể hiểu nổi việc này có gì hay ho. Đúng hơn là, hắn quay thẳng ra xe nhanh nhất có thể, trước khi một trong những con lớn ngửi thấy mùi của hắn và quyết định đến chào hắn một câu. Bộ âu phục này rất đắt tiền.

 

Nhưng, trông Will hạnh phúc vô cùng. Sự hỗn loạn mà cậu ta có thể kiểm soát và khiến tâm trí bận rộn khiến cậu ta hạnh phúc.

 

Hannibal thở dài và dụi mắt. Gần đây hắn đã cân nhắc đến chuyện này, nhưng hắn cứ nghĩ chưa đến lúc phải dùng đến.

 

Nhưng, như người ta vẫn thường nói, nếu bạn không thể đánh bại họ…

 

***

 

Lần ghé thăm tiếp theo cũng không khác lần trước là mấy. Will mắc kẹt giữa mấy con chó lớn trong khi những con nhỏ chạy xung quanh sủa ầm ĩ. Lũ mèo thì biến đi đâu mất. Những ngày gần đây trời không mưa và thời tiết khá khô ráo, vậy nên sẽ không có nhiều bùn đất quanh đây khiến hắn phải bận tâm.

 

Dù trời đã sáng bảnh nhưng Will vẫn đang mặc mỗi chiếc quần cộc, nhìn qua cũng có thể đoán là giờ vui chơi đã bắt đầu từ khi cậu ấy thức dậy và vẫn chưa thể kết thúc được.

 

Hannibal vẫy tay và từ chỗ đang đứng, Will có vẻ nhận ra trông cậu ấy ngốc nghếch đến cỡ nào trong chiếc quần cộc, bị đàn chó của mình vây quanh và bị bác sĩ tâm lý của mình quan sát. Vị bác sĩ tâm lí ăn vận rất đẹp và nhận thấy rất rõ hành động trẻ con của Will.

 

Will lùa Jack sang một bên để vẫy tay chào lại, nhưng Freddie đẩy anh xuống và Zee kéo áo cậu, sục lỗ và nhai da cậu với hàm răng nhô của nó. Alana là con duy nhất chạy đến bên vị bác sĩ để chào. Bác sĩ Lecter vỗ lên đầu nó và khen nó ngoan.

 

“Tôi sẽ qua bên ấy ngay thôi,” Will nói, dù có vẻ lũ cún đã có kế hoạch khác.

 

“Không, xin đừng để tôi phá ngang,” Hắn trả lời, với chút mỉa mai thân thiện. “Tôi đến đây để giới thiệu với cậu người bạn mới của tôi thôi.”

 

Đó là khi Will nhìn thấy hai tay hắn đang ôm một thứ gì và cố gắng thoát ra khỏi đàn chó. Cậu ta lại gần Hannibal, bước đi nhanh khi tới gần hơn.

 

Khi nhìn thấy nó, hai mắt cậu ta dịu lại.

 

“Ôi trời, bé con dễ thương quá.”

 

“Tôi biết.”

 

“Là một con Golden Retriever à?”

 

“Đúng thế,” Hannibal đáp, rất hài lòng với phản ứng của Will. “Tên bé là Abbie.”

 

“Xin chào, Abbie,” cậu ta nói, rồi đưa tay gãi cái đầu tí hon của con cún. Con cún cắn lại nhưng cậu ta không thấy phiền.

 

Hannibal cố gắng nói với vẻ vô vọng, “Abbie, không được cắn.” Hắn nhìn Will. “Tôi không biết phải làm sao đây. Cậu làm thế nào để ngăn nó không cắn linh tinh thế? Tôi có phải lấy một cuộn giấy để đánh nó không?”

 

“Không, không, không, bé con quý giá như này kia mà.” Rồi cậu ta đỡ lấy Abbie trong tay, đúng như Hannibal đã dự đoán. Will vốn không quen ở bên cạnh những chú chó không phải là của cậu ta. “Tôi tưởng anh ghét chó mà.”

 

“Tôi không ghét chó.”

 

Will hoài nghi nhìn hắn.

 

“Tôi không đặc biệt _thích_ động vật nuôi nói chung. Nhưng một bệnh nhân cũ của tôi đã đưa bé cho tôi.”

 

“Và từ chối thì sẽ rất _thô lỗ._ ”

 

Hannibal mỉm cười tí xíu. “Đúng vậy, nhưng… bé rất đáng yêu.”

 

“Đúng vậy, bé rất, rất đáng yêu.”

 

Abbie cựa quậy trong vòng tay của cậu, cắn và cào mọi thứ nhưng Will có vẻ không để ý. Thực ra, Hannibal khá chắc con cún có thể làm bất cứ thứ gì nó muốn và Will sẽ chẳng hề để bụng.

 

Will nhìn hắn trong chớp nhoáng, trước khi quay lại với con cún. “Vậy, nếu anh không đến đây để gửi bé ở chỗ của tôi, thì có chuyện gì vậy?”

 

_Tái hòa nhập xã hội bài số 101._

“Tôi nghĩ là biết đâu anh có thể giúp tôi với Cô Abbie nhỏ này.” Hắn làm mặt ngượng ngùng. “Hóa ra, chó không phải chuyên môn của tôi.”

 

“Chà, chúng ta không thể đặt bé con này vào tay người không biết chăm sóc. Jack, thôi đi! Nó mới còn là một con cún thôi mà.”

 

Jack, đang đánh hơi xung quanh và kêu lên bất bình từ mấy phút trước, có vẻ như đã hiểu ra rằng nó đã quá trớn trong việc quyết định “chúng ta có thích Abbie hay không”. Chú ta hừ một tiếng để làm rõ chú nghĩ gì về việc này và quay ra ngoài hiên nhà với Bella.

 

“Tôi chắc tôi có một cái đồ chơi gặm để cho bé,” Will nói. “Như vậy bé sẽ bớt cắn hơn.”

 

“Gặm đồ chơi tốt hơn là gặm giày của tôi.”

 

Will cười. “Bé Abbie hư nhé.” Rồi ra hiệu cho hắn đi vào trong nhà.

 

Những chú chó mới đến đã trở thành chuyện cơm bữa trong nhà, nên các thành viên của đàn đánh hơi và quyết định rằng chúng không quan tâm lắm trước khi đuổi bắt và đùa giỡn cùng nhau. Chỉ có Alana chạy theo vào trong. Jack để mắt đến họ, nhưng không nhúc nhích. Freddie tách mình khỏi đàn, nhưng bác sĩ Lecter đã kịp đóng cửa trước khi nó có thể lẻn vào.

 

Alana là một cô chó ngoan. Hắn thích nó. Hắn có thể chia sẻ với nó.

 

Freddie chỉ thích quấy rối thôi.

 

Will phớt lờ Chilton đang chễm chệ trên nóc lồng Abel rồi với tay lên kệ, đem xuống một hình nộm cao su (người đưa thư màu xanh nước biển) vẫn còn gói trong giấy bọc.

 

“Của bé đây, cưng à,” cậu ta nói, đưa cho bé cún món đồ chơi và nhìn nó gặm nhấm trong lòng mình.

 

Alana tiến lại gần và nhận một cái vỗ đầu từ bác sĩ Lecter.

 

Hắn nói, “Để tôi đi pha cà phê.”

 

Will kêu lên một tiếng đồng ý, cậu ta vẫn đang bị con cún mê hoặc và chẳng để ý đến cái gì hết. Khi nhận lấy chiếc cốc cậu ta cảm ơn bác sĩ nhưng không uống.

 

“Cậu biết cửa hàng cho thú cưng nào ở Baltimore không?” Hannibal hỏi. “Tôi nghĩ là tôi sẽ cần đến đấy.”

 

“Tôi biết gần hết mọi cửa hàng cho thú cưng ở toàn bộ bang luôn.”

 

Hannibal lắc đầu. “Phải rồi, không hiểu sao tôi lại còn phải hỏi câu đấy nữa.”

 

“Nếu anh muốn, tôi có thể đi cùng. Mách anh vài bí kíp mua bán.”

 

“Tôi thực sự không muốn lôi anh đi khỏi lũ cún nhà anh để lo việc của tôi. Dù sao hôm nay cũng là ngày nghỉ của anh mà.”

 

Cuối cùng Will cũng cầm cốc cà phê lên và làm một hơi dài. Tuy vậy, trước đó cậu ta nói, như thể đây là chuyện bình thường nhất trên quả đất này, “Đừng có nói vớ vẩn như vậy. Làm những việc như này tốt nhất là nên đi cùng nhau.”

 

Hannibal mỉm cười trong sự im lặng kéo dài sau đó.

 

Ai mà biết một con cún dễ thương lại có thể giúp đỡ trong việc tái hòa nhập kia chứ?

 

 

 

\--HẾT--

 

 

(*)Hoarders: Mình không tìm được nghĩa chính xác của từ này, nên mình tạm hiểu từ này chỉ một tổ chức những người ngăn chặn việc nuôi quá nhiều thú cưng trong nhà (animal hoarding: hành vi nuôi một số lượng thú cưng nhiều hơn bình thường mà không có khả năng chăm sóc hay cung cấp đủ chỗ ở cho chúng, đồng thời những người có hành vi lại phủ nhận việc này. Nguồn: Wikipedia)

 


End file.
